


The Anniversary

by revivesoda



Category: Treyarch Zombies, black ops zombies, nazi zombies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revivesoda/pseuds/revivesoda
Summary: After eons of a relationship, gifts can get complicated, and Dr. Monty has created a gift for the ages.





	The Anniversary

Their first ‘date’ was a waltz through the stars. Floating through endless galaxies and breathtaking nebulas, though never giving the astral scenery a single thought or a glance. Music playing gently from some place unknown, only the two of them there, in love for the first time and more than ever.

It hasn’t been like that for quite a while, but now that Monty has sent the Primis group back to their corner of existence, he can get back to his life. Back to that waltz amongst the stars that he and the Shadowman shared so many eons ago. Back to them. And he knows just where to begin.

It’s the birth of a sun, this burning ball with barely a purpose until it begins to serve as the basis for this all. From the sun out, Monty weaves stars, dust, and planets into a blanket whose existence will solely rely on one thing - the acceptance of it by the Shadowman.

A glittering spacescape, dotted with planets - the kind to dance and twirl around their sun with rings so wide you could swear they were reaching out. Moons amongst the dust of those rings, each unique, and every single bit of this galaxy was a gift. A place just for them, where they could be together, undisturbed by the hopeless struggle of every human-holding galaxy in every dimension. 

And then the day came around to present this gift to the Shadowman. It was early, or at least one can assume it was, when the anniversary was brought up. 

“So, which anniversary is it now, dear?” Monty asked as genuinely as he could, but still coming across as teasing.  
“Well, I’m sure I don’t know. I thought you had a calendar somewhere with it marked?”  
“Ah, well, you know. There weren’t calendar’s when I met you. But, I guess we can say we’re old as balls and get right to it. Because I have something to show you.”  
The Shadowman raised an eyebrow inquisitively, and pursed his lips in thought before giving a single “Alright” and holding out his hand to Monty. 

As Monty took his hand, they were teleported off to the middle of space, just far enough from the new galaxy to be able to see it. The Shadowman had to turn around to see it, but as his eyes came upon this marvelous sight, they were met with more shades of purple, green, and blue than could possibly exist, and a bright golden sun about the middle of it all. 

They just floated there together, taking in this wonderful sight, closer than they had been in the longest time, and more in love than they had been before. They shared a tender kiss, before a song started softly playing, and Monty asked his love for another dance.


End file.
